Isis
Isis '''is the Egyptian Goddess of Magic. '''History Isis is an ancient Egyptian goddess, associated with the earlier goddess Hathor, who became the most popular and enduring of all the Egyptian deities. Her name comes from the Egyptian Esett which referred to her stability and also the throne of Egypt as she was considered the mother of every pharaoh through the king's association with Horus, Isis' son. Her name has also been interpreted as Queen of the Throne, and her original headdress was the empty throne of her murdered husband Osiris. Her symbols are the scorpion the kite, the empty throne, and the sistrum. She is regularly portrayed as the selfless, giving, mother, wife, and protectress, who places other's interests and well-being ahead of her own. She was also known as Weret-Kekau, for her power and Mut-Netjer, "Mother of the Gods" but was known by many names depending on which role she was fulfilling at the moment. As the goddess who brought the yearly inundation of the Nile which fertilized the land she was Sati, for example, and as the goddess who created and preserved life she was Ankhet, and so on. Appearance Isis appears as an Egyptian woman with an orange dress and a throne crown. She carries a scepter and an ankh in her hands. She wears her hair down with a red ribbon tied to the top. She also possesses giant bird-like wings underneath her arms. Powers and Abilities Isis is extremely powerful, she is considered the most powerful goddess in the Egyptian Pantheon. The full extent of her power remains unknown. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Isis possesses tremendous amounts of physical strength, her strength rivals that of all other Egyptian gods. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Isis cannot tire no matter what she goes through. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- She possesses supernatural levels of hearing and sight, able to see and hear things other beings cannot. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Being a goddess, Isis is immortal, and has been around for thousands of years. * Nigh Invulnerability '- Isis is invulnerable to all forms of trauma and death and cannot be killed. * 'Nigh Indestructibility '- As a goddess, Isis cannot be truly destroyed, she had her head cut off and it was only a minor inconvenience for her. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]' '- She is able to regenerate all injuries in a short amount of time. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Isis is capable of shapeshifting, she took the form of a kite to search the Egyptian desert for the missing pieces of Osiris, and on more than one occasion took on human form. * [[Resurrection|'Resurrection']]' '- Isis can bring any creature back from the dead. * [[Power Granting|'Power Granting']]' '- Isis is able to grant immortality to humans, as she tried to turn the son of a queen immortal but was interrupted before she could finish. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- She can see the spirits of the dead. * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']]' '- She has power over the element of fire as the baby prince was set on fire while she was making him immortal. * [[Necromancy|'Necromancy']]' '- Isis can raise the protect the spirits of the deceased. * [[Biokinesis|'Biokinesis']]' - '''Isis can instantly heal any injury in other beings, even injuries caused by other gods. * [[Power Negation|'Power Negation']]' '- By learning one of Ra's names, she was able to negate his powers. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- Isis has unlimited control over the forces of the universe, she can manipulate the fabric of reality on an infinite level. * [[Photokinesis|'Photokinesis']]' '- Isis can generate and manipulate light, being used offensively she can effortlessly blast enemies hundreds of feet away. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- Isis can teleport anywhere in the universe. * [[Clairsentience|'Clairsentience']]' '- Being the goddess of magic, she can sense supernatural and magical energies. * [[Exorcism|'Exorcism']]' '- Just with a mere glance, she can exorcise any Demon or other creature out of its human host. * [[Flight|'Flight']]' '- Using her wings, she can take flight. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Using her mental powers, she can exert tremendous amounts of force on objects and beings without effort. '''Weaknesses' * 'Other Deities '- Her brother, Seth, posed a challenge for her. * 'Divine Weaponry '- A weapon of a god can cause severe harm to Isis. Category:Deities Category:Egyptian Deities